ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))
Iago PUC’s version of Marvel’s Spider-Man is an alternate TV series story-line for the first season of the series. To contrast the original plot which had 25 episodes, this version has 26, including an alternate episode set before the four-part episode “''The Rise of Doc Ock''”. The series proceeds with an alternate plot for episode “''The Rise of Doc Ock, Part 4''” and goes on with the second part of the season focusing on a new original storyline. Episodes 15) “''Across the Stars, Tiger''” Peter Parker is having his first official date with Mary Jane Watson, who had previously admitted her awareness of his secret as Spider-Man, while the two discuss about looking after the Power siblings, four special children who had manifested new amazing powers and wish to become superheroes like Spider-Man. Miles Morales is having the same time with young fangirl Kamala Khan, who had also learned of Miles' secret as the New Spider. Furthemore, Peter and Miles are also keeping Mary Jane's secret life as the half-human half-alien humanoid tigress known as Tigra and Kamala's secret life as Inhuman heroine Ms. Marvel in secret like they both agreed to do. The two pairs work alongside Black Panther, Invisible Woman and Iron Man in stopping Osborn's next scheme, on which he aims for the alien artifact responsible for the Power siblins' powers and was discovered by Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon one week ago. Things get worse when Shadow Council members Killmonger and Tiger Shark and Kree forces led by Kree accusers Ronan and Hala also compete to claim the artifact... and exterminate anyone who stands in their way, including Osborn and his associates. 16) “''The Rise of Doc Ock, Part 1''” Same plot as the original. 17) “''The Rise of Doc Ock, Part 2''” Same plot as the original. 18) “''The Rise of Doc Ock, Part 3''” Same plot as the original. Alternate Plot for 19) “''The Rise of Doc Ock, Part 4''” After discovering that the Raymond Warren at New York Penitentiary is an explosive clone, Spider-Man chases after the Jackal, who then tries to begin his master plan by cloning Spider-Man himself. Suddenly, to the Wall-Crawler’s advantage, the clone is converted to Spider-Man’s side by Dr. Reed Richards / Mr Fantastic with molecular nanites which stabilize the clone’s DNA and grant Peter a telepathic link with his doppelganger, giving the three an advantage to defeat Jackal, who retreats empty handed. The clone takes the role of superhero while Peter can focus on other roles in Horizon High while making more amends with Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon (who become aware of Peter’s connection to Spider-Man and also express the same support they have for Miles Morales). Next day in Horizon High, while his doppelganger (identified to in public as Scott Lee Barnes, a former Midtown High student who went missing after one of Spencer Smythe's experiments) continues with his role as Spider-Man, Peter is met with his now-girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, who is attending to a Wild Nature-based academy supported by Horizon High, which Peter expresses interest in attending to as well. She also convinces him not to trust in Harry Osborn too much because of his ambitions in impressing his father. While hearing news of Spider-Man working alongside Captain America and the Fantastic Four on saving young metahumans from Hydra troops commanded by Arnim Zola and searching for the fugitive Raymond Warren, Peter decides to team up with Gwen, Anya and a reluctant Harry to investigate the truth. The three come across the underground lab upon finding the entrance at Midtown High School, where it is discovered that the remaining genetically-altered spiders are being used to make an army of Jackal clones with spider powers. All the sudden, Harry contacts his father Norman and informs him of the resources he needs; having wrongly deduced that Peter was an spy working for Spider-Man, Harry double crosses him, Gwen and Anya and voices his intentions of turning them over to Oscorp Commandos. Having predicted this double crossing as well, Barnes (having heard Harry’s plan through Peter’s mind, sight and hearing) storms him and saves Peter, Gwen and Anya while retrieving the resources in a Oscorp suitcase before the Oscorp Commandos (consisting of Otto Octavius, Alistair Smythe in one of his Spider-Slayers, Vulture, Rhino, and Oliver Osnick) arrive to surround them. Captain America and the Fantastic Four (followed by Miles, who is dubbed Kid Arachnid) also arrive to intercept the Commandos and a fight issues. In the middle of the chaos, Gwen and Anya get bitten by two of the spiders in the suitcase and secretly develop their own spider abilities. The young metahumans Spider-Man and the Four saved (consisting of young Super-Soldier Rayshaun Lucas, mutant Humberto Lopez and Inhuman Dante Pertuz) and Liz Allan also watch the event. Just then, the heroes and the Oscorp Commandos are confronted by the real Jackal, who then takes over Osborn's technology to mind-control the Oscorp Commandos as well as the Spider-Slayers and a pack of Rhino clones. While the others hold down against the Oscorp Commandos, the Rhino clones and Spider-Slayers, Barnes pursues Jackal, who intends to discover the identity of his genetic template, into his lair as Peter goes there to recreate the same formula which previously reverted Jackal back to Raymond Warren. Right when he finishes, Peter watches as Jackal gains the upper hand on Barnes and wounds him. But before the villain can finish the doppelganger off, Peter reveals himself as the genetic template, but not before injecting the completed formula on Jackal, reverting him back to Warren. While Peter helps Barnes and Warren up, Harry, against Gwen and Anya’s wishes, attempts to kill Spider-Man by triggering a bomb he implanted on Midtown High with Peter and Warren still inside. With his last strength, Barnes sacrifices himself to save Peter and Warren before the bomb detonates and explodes the school. Harry rejoices until he is confronted by Peter, who furiously reprimands him for his lack of loyalty on friends and retaliates by having Human Torch burn the suitcase containing the Oscorp researches down into ashes. As Peter is comforted over his anger by Gwen and Invisible Woman, Harry is branded a murderer for blowing up the school with Peter and Spider-Man inside and (against Norman’s protests) arrested by Yuri Watanabe. After attending to Spider-Man’s public funeral at the Mayor Hall (where the citizens, including the Horizon High students and teachers, also mourn their hero’s claimed death), Peter accepts the offer of attending to the Wild Nature academy Mary Jane informed him of before sharing a moment with Gwen and Anya, to whom he shares more prototypes of his web-shooters. As Peter leaves, Gwen emotionally voices faith that Spider-Man will return. 20) “''Welcome to the Jungle''” Following the previous episode, Peter Parker is attending to Horizon High’s Wild Nature academy in Borneo, which turns out to be the training headquarters for animal-based young heroes (including Mary Jane Watson, who can shapeshift to the form of a humanoid tigress called Tigra), who had formed a group called the Jungle Syndicate (also consisting of Sam Wilson / Falcon, Maria Rosa / Emerald Python and her pet python Roberto, Kevin Hunt / White Wolf, Arthur Phoenix / Starhawk, Harley Keener / Ant-Boy and Ned Li / Golden Panda) and are training with Wakandan king T'Challa / Black Panther to prepare themselves against the forces of an enigmatic alien Dark Lord whom the Jackal turned out to be in service with. Now known as Phantom Spider, Peter joins the Syndicate in a mission on San Diego, California, where he discovers that he has a sister named Teresa, who was born shortly after his parents left him for the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Peter and the Syndicate exact to gather with their other fellow trainees and spies Doreen Green / Squirrel Girl and Fahnbullah Eddy / Gorilla Girl and find and save Teresa, who is on the run from mercenaries working for Wilson Fisk / Kingpin, who has information about the Dark Lord’s plans for Earth. At the same time, Black Panther works with Attuma to uncover another scheme by the Shadow Council, which may be connected to Kingpin's plans. 21) “''Web Warriors Assemble!''” Set at the same moment as in the previous episode, Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon, inspired by Scott Lee Barnes' sacrifice, decide to use their new arachnid powers and Peter’s shared technology to fight crime as Spider-Woman and Spider-Girl respectively while also forming a team with Miles Morales, Liz Allan (back on her moniker of Screwball) and the young metahumans (Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, Dante Pertuz / Inferno, Humberto Pertuz / Reptil and Rayshaun Lucas / Patriot) as they become the Web Warriors to protect New York in Spider-Man’s memory. On their first teamwork, the united young heroes chase after Sandgirl, who has formed a gang of super criminals (consisting of Hippo, Panda-Mania, Beetle, Electro and Blizzard) to assault the High-Tech facilities of Stark Industries, Oscorp, and more. The young heroes must also contend with the Wild Pack (consisting of Paladin, Puma, Battlestar and their leader Silver Sable), who were hired by Norman Osborn to capture and brainwash Sandgirl as a living weapon for Oscorp. Things get more intense when Osborn, believing the new young heroes can be a greater challenge than Spider-Man was, also orders the Pack to extermine the Web Warriors if they interfere with his mercenaries' mission. 22) “''World War Venom''” When Norman Osborn is reported to have controversially liberated his son Harry from prison so that he can continue his studies on Osborn Academy, Peter Parker / Phantom Spider and the Jungle Syndicate (now joined by Teresa as Stardust) answer the New York citizens’ protests against Osborn by going on a crime-fighting spree in the city while exposing the corrupt faces of New York City (those including Daily Bugle editor J. Jonah Jameson, Oscorp’s defense attorney Truman Marsh, and more) who happen to be secretly serving the Dark Lord and sharing their technology with him. The Web Warriors soon meet and team up with Phantom Spider and the Syndicate when the Dark Lord (through Oscorp executive Donald Mesken) sends an army of monstrous Symbiote clones led by a mutated and brainwashed Eddie Brock to attack New York. Things get worse when Harry, obsessed with preserving his father's honor by exposing Phantom Spider and his companions for what he thinks they are, dons the Green Goblin armor to hunt them down. 22) “''Dark Kingdom''” Following a fight against rogue Inhuman Exile, Phantom Spider, Spider-Woman, Ms. Marvel, White Wolf and the Thing end up teleported into a dark-looking alien ship called the Sanctuary II, where they sense it is where the Dark Lord resides. While exploring the area to find a way back to Earth, they find and witness Norman Osborn bargaining with the Dark Lord, revealed to be none other than the Avengers' first foe the Mad Tyrant Thanos, who longs to acquire the best of Earth’s technology to replace the destroyed Infinity Gauntlet as a device to harness the power of the six Infinity Stones and inflict his will in the cosmos. The five surprisingly get help from Avengers Thor and Captain Marvel and Nova Corps member Sam Alexander, who are also spying on Thanos and his advisers from Earth, on escaping the Sanctuary II unnoticed and go back home to warn the others. 24) “''Infinity Forces, Part 1: Drums of War''” As the other heroes prepare for the potential threat which comes by, the Jungle Syndicate and the Web Warriors (now joined by Nova) work to seek and destroy the high tech devices targeted by Thanos before he can obtain them for his dark goal with the Infinity Stones. To do so, however, they need to outwit the Thunderbolts, who have been hired by Norman Osborn to protect the devices at any cost. 25) “''Infinity Forces, Part 2: Spider-Man Returns''” Dissatisfied by the failures of his pawns, Thanos begins his war on Earth by sending his lieutenants, the Black Order (consisting of Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and a enslaved Exile), and their Chitauri army to retrieve the Stones located on Earth. The Web Warriors and the Jungle Syndicate (now united as the New Champions) join forces with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four to battle the Mad Titan's invasion force to save the world. On the middle of the chaos, Harry Osborn grows close to face the consequences of his decisions when he learns of his father's crimes and atrocities against everyone (even his own son) in New York while Peter Parker, overhearing the New York citizens' desperate wishes, slowly finds himself in need of returning to his old mantle... of Spider-Man. 26) “''Infinity Forces, Part 3: Into the Multiverse''” While the battle for the fate of the Earth continues, the Avengers and Fantastic Four entrust Spider-Man and the New Champions into protecting the Space Stone and link it into the Siege Perilous, an mystical doorway to alternate earths and dimensions which the Reality Stone is also linked to. As the young heroes set out to do so, Thanos arrives on Earth and forces Norman Osborn (on his armored mantle of Hobgoblin) to seek and eliminate Spider-Man and his team and retrieve the stones in exchange of sparing Harry's life. Despite Osborn's numerous attempts against the young heroes, Spider-Man and the team successfully search for the Perilous, which is being used as a battery for a particle accelerator built by Kingpin's engineers, and Spider-Man connects it with the Space Stone. Displeased with Norman's failure, Thanos confronts the team and takes Spider-Man into a fight across numerous dimensions they crossover. Encouraged by his friends, Spider-Man withstands Thanos' attacks and defeats him by tossing him into the core of the accelerator, which also destroys the machine. As Spider-Man is congratulated by the other heroes, Thanos and his forces are sent back to Titan with no memories of the event and Norman (finally exposed for his crimes) is arrested along with a repentant Harry and the rest of the businessmen involved with Thanos' invasion. Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic relocate the completed Siege Perilous into a cave where it can never be removed from. As the New York citizens rejoice over the heroes' victory and Spider-Man's return, Spider-Man resumes his role alongside the New Champions. Characters Main * Spider-Man / Phantom Spider / Peter Parker (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A teenager who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip to Oscorp. He becomes Phantom Spider (equipped with a nanotech-powered special suit with new fuctions such as camouflage and phasing systems) while being a member of the Jungle Syndicate following the sacrifice of his doppelganger Scott Lee Barnes. He later retakes the mantle of Spider-Man at the moment the Jungle Syndicate and the Web Warriors band together as the New Champions. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. His Phantom Spider form consists of a grey and white variant of his traditional suit with a black hood, golden spider legs (similar to the ones seen in Avengers: Infinity War) and a crimson mask with blue visors. His second Spider-Man suit now resembles the one worn by Tom Holland’s character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Supporting New Champions A group of young heroes and friends of Spider-Man. The group consists of two individual teams: the Web Warriors, who were formed to battle crime in New York in the wake of Scott Lee Barnes's sacrifice, and the Jungle Syndicate, a group consisting of Spider-Man (on the alias of Phantom Spider) and other animal-based superheroes. * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - One of Peter’s classmates (and also girlfriend) and a member of the Jungle Syndicate. She is an half-human half Titanian Tiger hybrid (daughter of F.E.A.S.T. nurse Mary Watson and Titanian Tiger Soto) who has the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of Fire and Ice Breath, Hypnosis and (according to her teammates) the “strength of ten tigers combined” (provided by Superhuman Strength, wall climbing, Superhuman leaping, and able to run and swim in incredible speed). ** Appearance: A younger variant of her counterpart in the 1994 TV series. Her Tigra persona is based on Greer Grant’s variant in the comics, but with the costume colored on blue and added with two golden bracelets and a small tiara. * Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy (voiced by Laura Bailey) - A student at Horizon High and one of Peter’s friends who become aware of his identity of Spider-Man. While witnessing the fight between the Spider-Man doppelganger and his allies against the Oscorp Commandos over science resources of Midtown High, she and Anya get bitten by two of the spiders in the suitcase containing the researches. Later, after the Spider-Man doppelganger sacrifices himself and Peter joins the Wild Nature academy, Gwen becomes inspired into becoming Spider-Woman. She and Anya Corazon (on her alias of Spider-Girl) assemble the Web Warriors in Spider-Man’s memory. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. Her Spider-Woman costume is a combination of her guise of Spider-Gwen in the original series’ Spider Island saga and her guise of Ghost Spider in Marvel Rising. * Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - A student of Horizon High who was bitten by the Electrolis Arachnatis spider created by Raymond Warren. Spider-Man became a mentor to Miles. In "Kraven's Amazing Hunt," he was the first to discover Peter Parker is Spider-Man and promised not to tell anyone at school. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * White Wolf / Kevin Hunt (voiced by Cameron Bowen) - A student of Horizon High and young science prodigy who is an intern in the school's Wild Nature academy and a member of the Jungle Syndicate with strength and speed similar to that of Spider-Man and the abilities to duplicate himself and communicate with wolfs and other canines. He wears an White Wolf-based body armor with special nanotech functions and wields a double-bladed sword. He also becomes Peter Parker's new best friend and develops a secret crush on Teresa Parker, who visibly feels the same for him. ** Appearance: Based on the character Kevin in Marvel Rising: Initiation. His White Wolf armor is based on the one worn by Hunter the White Wolf in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon (voiced by Melanie Minichino) - A student at Horizon High and Gwen's best friend as well as one of Peter’s friends who become aware of his identity of Spider-Man. While witnessing the fight between the Spider-Man doppelganger and his allies against the Oscorp Commandos over science resources of Midtown High, she and Gwen get bitten by two of the spiders in the suitcase containing the researches. Later, after the Spider-Man doppelganger sacrifices himself and Peter joins the Wild Nature academy, Anya becomes inspired into becoming Spider-Girl. She and Gwen Stacy (on her alias of Spider-Woman) assemble the Web Warriors in Spider-Man’s memory. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. Her Spider-Girl guise is the same as in Season 2. * Falcon / Sam Wilson (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - A teenager who is equipped with a red-winged flight suit of Stark Technology and has a telepathic link with his pet falcon Redwing. ** Appearance: A younger version of the character in the comics. His Falcon armor is based on the one featured in Season 2 and 3 of Avengers Assemble. ** Redwing - A Vibranium-enhanced male peregrine falcon who has a telepathic link with Sam Wilson / Falcon. *** Appearance: He is a peregrine falcon with red feathers around his body and a blue gem in his forehead. * Stardust / Teresa Parker (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Peter's younger sister who has born shortly after their parents left Peter to the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. After her parents' death, she became Stardust, a young heroine with Atlantean-based abilities (superhuman strength, speed (able to run and swim in maximum speed), stamina and vision (able to watch in long distances and in the dark), camouflage, underwater breathing, communication with sea animals and Hydrokinesis, the ability to harness and control water) after she came in contact with the Trident of Poseidon, an mystical artifact which turned her a half-human half-Atlantean hybrid. She was then found by her brother and the Jungle Syndicate after helping expose Kingpin. She later joined the Syndicate as a trainee and member. She also forms a close relationship with her brother's new best friend Kevin Hunt, who has a secret crush on her. ** Appearance: In her civilian looks, she is a long blond haired and blue eyed girl. As Stardust, she has elf ears, violet eyes and blue hair and sports a one piece leotard based on light green fish skin with a golden belt and a white star logo in her chest. Her trident is a platinum variant of the Trident of Poseidon. * Emerald Python / Maria Rosa (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A Brazilian student of Horizon High and a intern of the Wild Nature academy with metahuman abilities based on Python attributes (including increased strength, speed and stamina, camouflage (which allows her to change her hair, lip and eye color at will to hide her identity), underwater breathing and speed swimming), the ability to streech, move and manipulate her hair (similar to the Inhuman Queen Medusa) and a telepathic link with her pet python Roberto. ** Appearance: In her civilian looks, she is a Caucasian girl with Brown hair, blue eyes and violet lipstick (her hair, eyes and lips are all colored green in her Emerald Python guise). She sports a two peace dark green and gold leotard and a snake-shaped necklace. She also has two snake tattoos around her arms. ** Roberto - An Vibranium-enhanced male python and Emerald Python's pet and sidekick, who has a telepathic link with her. *** Appearance: He is a double-sized green python with black stripes and golden belly. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - A teenage superhero fangirl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. She currently battles crime as Ms. Marvel, an identity she adopted from her lifetime superhero idol and inspiration Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. She is also in a relationship with Miles Morales, although they are sometimes too shy to admit it to the others. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series' Season 2 episode "School of Hard Knocks". * Screwball / Liz Allan (voiced by Natalie Lander) - A student of Horizon High who took on the moniker of Screwball to set up reckless pranks on corrupt businesses and live stream them. Later inspired by the Spider-Man doppelganger's sacrifice in Midtown High, she decided to use her pranks for more heroic purposes and joined the Web Warriors in Spider-Man's memory. ** Appearance: Based on her appearance in "Screwball Live!". * Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green (voiced by Misty Lee) - Ms. Marvel's old friend and a tough, optimistic member of the Jungle Syndicate with acrobat skills and superhuman strength, and can communicate with, move, and fight like a squirrel. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors, but with a thinner body and green eyes. * Gorilla Girl / Fahnbullah Eddy (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - A member of the Jungle Syndicate with the ability to shapeshift into a gorilla with Superhuman strength, speed and stamina and the ability to telepathically communicate with other humans and apes. ** Appearance: Visually the same as in the comics, but wearing a native two piece jungle girl costume. * Inferno / Dante Pertuz (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - A teenage Inhuman with Pyrokinetic powers. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. * Reptil / Humberto Lopez (voiced by Antony Del Rio) - A young mutant with Minimal emphatic senses and the ability to turn any part of his body into any part of a dinosaur's body. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!. * Ant-Boy / Harley Keener (voiced by Colleen Villard) - A trainee and member of the Jungle Syndicate 10-year-old fan of Ant-Man who became Ant-Boy after donning his own prototype of the Ant-Man suit. ** Appearance: Based on Ty Simpkins' character in Iron Man 3. His Ant-Boy suit is a young variant of Scott Lang's suit in the 2015 film. * Starhawk / Arthur Phoenix (voiced by Sam Riegel) - A British student in Horizon High who became Starhawk after donning a Hawk-based flight suit of alien technology shared with him by the Nova Corps captain Stakar Ogord. He is a member of the Jungle Syndicate. ** Appearance: Visually a younger version of Shawn Ashmore's interpretation of Bobby Drake / Iceman in the X-Men film franchise. His Starhawk suit is based on the Vulture armor seen in Spider-Man: Homecoming, but colored on white and blue. * Nova / Sam Alexander (voiced by Eric Bauza) - A 14-year-old teenager who was chosen to become a new member of the Nova Corps when his father, Jesse Alexander, left behind his Nova helmet. ** Appearance: Based on his looks in Ultimate Spider-Man and Guardians of the Galaxy animated series. * Golden Panda / Ned Li (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - A Chinese student of Horizon High and a intern to the Wild Nature academy with superhuman strength and stamina, advanced experience in Martial Arts and Kung Fu and the ability to harness the Panda Aura (a Chi-based ability which allows him to heal himself and his comrades and summon projections of Pandas in battle). ** Appearance: Based on Ganke Lee in the Ultimate Marvel series. His Golden Panda uniform is based on the one worn by Liu Kang in the Mortal Kombat franchise and has a golden mask resembling a panda face. Avengers A group composed of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, who dedicate their lives protecting their world from several threats which no hero can fight alone. * Captain America / Steve Rogers (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He eventually becomes a mentor to Spider-Man and his friends. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series' Season 2 episode "School of Hard Knocks" and in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Iron Man / Tony Stark (voiced by Mick Wingert) - The second-in command and benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. He is one of Peter's idols and mentors. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (voiced by Laura Bailey) - An Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - An Avenger and a U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of Kree warrior Mar-Vell's during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series' Season 2 episode "School of Hard Knocks". * Thor (voiced by Travis Willingham) - An Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Hulk / Bruce Banner (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Black Panther / T'Challa (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. He is also armed with his Vibranium Armor, which absorbs kinetic energy and redirects it into a Sonic Wave Pulse. He is also the trainer of the Jungle Syndicate. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. (voiced by David Kaye) - An Avenger and a android created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Mind Stone. ** Appearance: Based on Paul Bettany's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * F.R.I.D.A.Y. (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - Stark's Artificial Intelligence system. ** Appearance: None. Fantastic Four A crew of astronauts and outer space explorers who developed their powers following a freak accident in space. They soon became another team of the World's greatest heroes, with the purpose of protecting the innocents from random threats which come by and working to maintain peace with other worlds and keep their surrogate family together. * Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards (voiced by Nolan North) - The leader of the Fantastic Four and a super genius, who has the ability to stretch his body into different forms and lengths. He acts as a mentor for Peter Parker and carries a dislike for Norman Osborn, as Richards compares Osborn's ambitions with science as big as those of Doctor Doom. ** Appearance: Based on Ioan Gruffudd's character in the 2005 Fantastic Four film and its sequel Rise of the Silver Surfer. * Invisible Woman / Susan Storm (voiced by Catherine Taber) - A member of the Fantastic Four and Richards' wife, who has the ability to create and manipulate light, allowing her to create force-fields and turn herself and others objects and people invisible. She acts as a mother-figure for Peter Parker and, like her husband, carries a dislike for Norman Osborn, whom she blames for the lab accident which killed the Power siblings' parents. ** Appearance: Based on her appearance in Avengers: EHM!. * Human Torch / Jonathan "Johnny" Storm (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - The youngest member of the Fantastic Four and Susan's 25 year-old younger brother, who has the ability to mentally create and manipulate fire and fly. ** Appearance: Based on her appearance in Avengers: EHM!. * The Thing / Ben Grimm (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A member of the Fantastic Four and Richard's best friend, whose body became stone while granting him superhuman strength and durability which match those of the Hulk. He is the team's "muscle man" and pilot. ** Appearance: Based on Michael Chiklis' character in the 2005 Fantastic Four film and its sequel Rise of the Silver Surfer. Power Pack A group of four super-powered children and siblings who were orphaned by an freak lab accident in Oscorp which cost the lives of their parents. Four years later, they achieved their powers from a alien artifact which was discovered by Gwen Stacy and Anya Cozaron. While they are also using their powers to fight crime and villains, they are also being watched over by their heroes, including Spider-Man, Tigra, Black Panther and the Fantastic Four. * Zero-G / Alex Power (voiced by Colleen Villard), the leader of Power Pack and the eldest of the siblings, who can manipulate anti-gravitational fields which can cancel gravity. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries. * Lightspeed / Julie Power (voiced by Tara Strong), a member of Power Pack and the second eldest of the siblings, who has superhuman strength and can fly at the speed of sound which also creates a stream of refracted light like a rainbow as well as hover in the air. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries (but with white leg tights) and animated after the females in Avengers: EMH!. * Mass Master / Jack Power (voiced by Kate Higgins), a member of Power Pack and the second youngest of the siblings, who is a thrill-seeker and has the power to control his body's density molecules at will. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries. * Energizer / Katie Power (voiced by Michelle Ruff), the youngest of the Power Pack and the siblings, who can shoot power orbs and beams of energy from her body. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries (but with white leg tights and her pigtails replaced for a ponytail hair and pink tiara). Individual * The Doppelganger / Scott Lee Barnes / "Spider-Man" (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - Spider-Man's clone who is initially created by the Jackal to destroy him until he is diagnosed by Mr. Fantastic with a stabilizer which grants the clone a telepathic link with Peter Parker, turning him good. It is later revealed that the clone has the consciousness of Scott Lee Barnes, a deceased student who perrished in a lab experiment by Spencer Smythe with the goal to assimitate Arnim Zola's old project (on which Zola has unlocked the secrets of the human genome as one step towards immortality). He sacrifices himself in the climax of "The Rise of Doc Ock, Part 4", and his sacrifice inspires Gwen Stacy, Anya Corazon and the young metahumans he helped Captain America and the Fantastic Four to rescue into becoming superheroes. ** Appearance: The same as his genetic template. A close-up to his face and head (at the moment his mask is partially ripped off) reveals his eyes are blue and his hair is blond. * Max Model (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The headmaster of Horizon High. He is one of Peter's idols and mentors. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Aunt May Parker (voiced by ) - The aunt of Peter Parker. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Yuri Watanabe (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - The chief of New York's Police Department allied to the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series' Season 2. * Mary Watson (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Mary Jane's mother and a nurse working at F.E.A.S.T. (Food, Emergency Aid, Shelter and Training), a charity to help the homeless and underprivileged. She is also a close friend to Aunt May and approves her daughter's relationship with Peter. ** Appearance: She is an older variant of her daughter with a darker hair and green eyes. * Soto (voiced by Travis Willingham) - Mary Jane's father and the chief of the Titanian Tigers, a tribe of alien humanoid tiger who were once banished from their homeworld of Titan by Thanos decades ago. He is a long time war ally to the Fantastic Four and the people of Wakanda (including their king T'Challa) and, like Mary Watson, also approves his daughter's relationship with Peter Parker. ** Appearance: His true forms consists on being a muscular hulking humanoid tiger with green eyes. He also wears black pants with a silver belt and a pair of golden bracellets. His human form is that of a Caucasian man with brown hair and blue eyes. Antagonists Main * Thanos (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - An intergalactic despot from Titan who longs to obtain Earth's finest hightech resources and collect all six of the Infinity Stones in order to impose his will on all of reality, wanting to "re-balance the universe". ** Appearance: Based on Josh Brolin's character in Avengers: Infinity War. * Hobgoblin / Norman Osborn (voiced by Josh Keaton) - The CEO of Oscorp and Harry Osborn's father, who is obsessed with destroying Spider-Man so that he can replace him as "protector of New York" to preserve the Osborn name. In the 3-part Finale, Norman also takes the alias of the Hobgoblin upon being forced by Thanos into wearing the Hobgoblin armor to eliminate the New Champions and retrieve the Infinity Stones. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. His Hobgoblin armor is the same in the original Season 1's finale. Black Order A alien group consisting of Thanos' lieutenants and followers who are commanders of his invasion force. * Corvus Glaive (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - The leader of the Black Order who wields a glaive which can cut through materials as strong as Vibranium. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. * Proxima Midnight (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - Thanos' fearsome warrior who wields a three-pronged spear in battle. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. * Ebony Maw (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - The torturer of Thanos who uses his telekinetic powers in order to capture and torture his victims. He also has telepathic abilities which allow him to read his victims' minds and also force them into experiencing their worst fears. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. * Cull Obsidian - The strongest among Thanos' generals who wields a pair of battle gauntlets to fight his enemies. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. * Exile / Viktor Kohl (voiced by Sam Witwer) - A treacherous rogue Inhuman with the abilities to teleport and harness Darkforce whose troubled past with humans left him the blind belief that humans and Inhumans should not co-exist. He first appears in Dark Kingdom, where he is fought against by Phantom Spider, Spider-Woman, Ms. Marvel, White Wolf and the Thing, in a fight which ends up with Exile teleporting himself and the heroes to the "Dark Lord's realm" (as he believed the Jungle Syndicate and the Web Warriors were in fear of the Dark Lord). His plan backfires when he ends up in the Sanctuary II and he is captured by the Chitauri to be brought over to Thanos. He is consequently tortured and convicted into becoming a member of the Black Order. ** Appearance: The same as in the Marvel Rising. Oscorp * Green Goblin / Harry Osborn (voiced by Max Mittelman) - The son of Norman Osborn and the estranged former best friend of Peter Parker. He views Spider-Man as a menace and blames him for his very misfortune after he was framed by Spencer Smythe into sabotaging a science project and suspended from Horizon High, and his completely loyal to his father Norman and enrolls in Osborn Academy, unaware that his own father was the one who ordered his framing. Later, after he is released by his father from prison after being arrested for blowing up Midtown High to kill the Spider-Man doppelganger, Harry is now part of the Oscorp Commandos as the Green Goblin armed with an armor provided for him by his father and equipped with his heat sword and glider. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. His Green Goblin armor a green variant of the Hobgoblin suit he wore in the original Season 1's finale. * Doctor Octopus / The Octopus / Otto Octavius (voiced by Scott Menville) - A scientific prodigy who graduated from school early and became a teacher at Horizon High (and later at Oscorp Academy). An accident by Crimson Dynamo caused Otto's harness with tentacle-like appendages to be fused to his body. He later started a career as a criminal, renaming himself "Doctor Octopus" while also being the leader of the Oscorp Commandos. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Donald Mesken (voiced by Clancy Brown) - An Oscorp executive who is the head of the company's experiment foundations. ** Appearance: Based on Colm Feore's character in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * Vulture / Adrian Toomes (voiced by ) - A former employee of Horizon High who was fired for stealing equipment and donned an anti-gravity flight suit with visor and a neck device which enables him to perform sonic attacks. Shortly after beingg held by the police, Norman Osborn had negotiated his release in exchange for becoming a teacher at Osborn Academy. He is currently a member of the Osborn Commandos. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Alistair Smythe (voiced by Jason Spisak) - A student of Osborn Academy and a member of the Osborn Commandos equipped with a Spider-Slayer armor. ** Appearance: The same as in original series. * Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A Russian student of Osborn Academy who formerly attended to Horizon High and he joined the Oscorp Commandos outfitted with an Rhino-shaped armor. ** Appearance: The same as in original series. Shadow Council A secret cabal of supervillains with the aim of global conquest and were sworn enemies of both Wakanda since the reign of T'Chanda and the Allied forces in the 1940s. * N'Jadaka / Killmonger (voiced by Keston John) - The leader of the Shadow Council and T'Challa's teacher-turned-nemesis. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Tiger Shark (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A former general of King Attuma's whom rebelled against Atlantis in protest of the treaty between his homeland and the surface world. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Whitney Frost / Madame Masque (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - A former Hydra scientist who became after discovering a Wakandan ship with the Avengers and putting on its control mask to save it from sinking. The mask is advanced technology which gives her the power to connect and manipulate any machines, powered by the ship itself. But due to the mask being too unstable, it drove her mad with power, leading her to desire to change the world by enforcing her will over it. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Princess Zanda (voiced by Cree Summer) - The former ruler of the African nation of Narobia who was history with T'Challa and a rogue Inhuman with shapeshifting powers. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * M'Baku (voiced by Ike Amadi) - A member of the Shadow Council who wears a force-enhancer suit which has a gorilla-like shape. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Ulysses Klaue (voiced by Trevor Devall) - A member of the Shadow Council and a maniacal smuggler armed with a sonic converter in place of his left hand. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. Wild Pack A group of metahuman mercenaries led by Silver Sable. * Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (voiced by April Stewart) - The leader of the Wild Pack and a big game mercenary. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. * Puma / Thomas Fireheart (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A member of the Wild Pack and wields a special gauntlet on his left hand which extends its claws. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. * Paladin / Paul Denning (voiced by Trevor Devall) - A member of the Wild Pack who is the team's weapon designer. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. * Battlestar / Lemar Hoskins (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A member of the Wild Pack of the superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability and reflexes. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. Individual Villains * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (voiced by Clancy Brown) - A maniacal crime lord and owner of Fisk Industries. He is also a secret servant of Thanos, who assigned him to protect the files containing information about his plans on Earth. ** Appearance: Based on his appearance in the 1994 animated series. * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - The head of Daily Bugle Communications who criticizes Spider-Man. He is also one of the corrupt humans on Earth who are in service with Thanos, to whom Jameson serves as the messenger and informant. He is exposed by the Jungle Syndicate for his involvement with Thanos' invasion and arrested. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. * Jackal / Raymond Warren (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Gwen Stacy's uncle who could turn into an animalistic, green-furred criminal called "The Jackal" trying to steal technology for unknown purposes. In his earlier life, Raymond was a former staff member at Empire State University who was dismissed for his genetic experiments. He is also one of Thanos' informants. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. * Kraven the Hunter (voiced by Troy Baker) - A big game maniacal hunter and the host of his live TV show "Kraven's Amazing Hunt" who became a foe of Spider-man after being hired by Norman Osborn to bring both Spider-Men to Oscorp for experimentation after the Spider-Slayer's failure to retrieve the stolen spider specimens. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. Quotes * See also: Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Quotes Category:TV Shows Category:Spider-Man Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Marvel Television Category:Superhero television series Category:Marvel Animation Category:Avengers Category:TV Series Category:Fantastic Four